Death at the Cape
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Three years ago, a brother and sister jumped over the cape, and drowned themselves to escape their harsh life. Today, another sibling duo joins them in death. Sekai I./Rin I. and hinted Len K./Rin K.


**Death at the Cape**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid, the known characters, and the plot Drowning Ourselves at the Cape which this story is based upon... only my original characters. I guess you can consider them unofficial UTAUloids or something of the sort (if we can ever give them our voices as a base model).

**Warning:** Mentionings of Death and Incest.

* * *

The crashing of the waves echo, as sprays of water coated the jagged mountain wall of this tall reef-side cliff. Below, the cape churned with unforgiving coldness. At the edge of the cliff, was an erected tombstone. In the kanji that was written on the two small tombstone-shaped rocks, were the names of two children: Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin. Three years ago, the village leader and his wife discovered their two children, whom had started a forbidden love relationship have committed suicide by jumping into the cape on the outskirts of the village, half a mile walking distance. When Len and Rin were born, the leader was ecstatic to having twins. Not only would his son grow up to take control of the village as he retires in old age, but his daughter would also grow up to become a mother, and marry into another clan to bring two clans as one.

However... things changed. As Len and Rin grew up, the twins began to fall in love with one another. And as they grew older, their relationship took a step into adultery as they broke the barriers between siblinghood, and experienced sexual relations. This, unnaturally, made their father angry when he caught word of their hidden escapades, and punished his son by locking him away, and wedding his daughter to a random man... but both siblings escaped the village over night, and ran away. They weren't heard or seen from again until their bodies were found washed up on shore two miles from the village in a neighboring town. Both were brought back home, where, despite his anger, and her grief, the parents buried them side-by-side, as when their bodies were found, they still held each other's hands in a vice-like grip.

That, of course, was three years ago. Today, standing in front of the tombstone, were two teenagers. They were born as fraternal, and from a rich inspiring clan from the neighboring town. The two Japanese teenagers stood there, holding one another as the sounds of nature enveloped their senses. Both wore the same matching clothes, only while the girl's obi was a light violet, the boy's obi was a rich eggplant purple.

"Rin... we can never go back. They will never accept the love that we hold for one another."

"Why? Why must our family hate us?" She sniffled a bit, as Rin's brother, who was only an inch taller than her, tightened his embrace around his alluring sister, "it is not fair, Sekai-kun."

"Life... is never fair, my dear Rin-chan," he replies in a whisper.

Suddenly they are interrupted by the soft cries of a baby. Rin lets go of her brother and bends down to pick up from a wicker-weaved basket with blankets inside... their daughter, Hitomi, who was only eight months old. To grow up, and fall in love with your own sibling... it was a taboo subject that their family heavily frowned upon. And yet, they broke those grounds, by loving each other more than mere brother and sister. Especially when Sekai got Rin pregnant with his seed... It was the day she became pregnant, that their lives would eventually come to an end, and they would be forced to run away once Hitomi was born. Eight months, they have kept Hitomi a secret from their clan... for eight months they lived in fear of their taboo. They had moved out of the compound of the Ishtal Clan, and lived in a branch house on the outskirts of the town, away from the main family.

"Hush my little Hitomi-chan," Rin whispered, rocking her child back and forth gently, as the child's cries lessen hearing the melodious voice of her mother. Hitomi would have their eyes, an exotic shade of violet, and their sand blonde hair. She had her mother's facial features, but the nose of her father.

"She is so very beautiful, Rin-chan," Sekai says.

She smiled. "Yes she is, but once they discover us missing... father will hunt us down."

Sekai's smile turned into a frown. They had finally planned their escape, and three nights ago, left the town in the darkness. There was only a matter of time until their reponses to the family remains unanswered, that he would personally barge into their home they left abandoned.

"I know..."

She kissed the now sleeping child on the forehead, before Sekai gently held her, and he too kisses his daughter on the forehead, before placing her back into the basket. The two look one last time upon their daughter, and the pinned note on the side.

"They may never accept our love, Rin..."

"But in death, Sekai, it shall last..."

They walk away from Hitomi's basket, and towards the edge. They turn to one another, and they leaned close, Rin just pushing up on her toes. Their lips lock, as their eyes closed, and tears are shed. Making this kiss last as long as they could, they hold hands tightly, fingers entwined.

"Aishiteru..."

They jump into the cold waters below and the sharp jagged rocks that grant them their wish of death. Just as Len and Rin vanished under the waves, their bodies beatened, and bloodied by the rocks, Sekai and Rin still hold hands in death. Two hours have passed, and a horse was going down the dirt trail, until the white haired young man stopped his horse, hearing the cries of a baby.

"Dell-kun, is everything alright?" Dell hears his sister Haku from inside their small tent-propped wagon.

"Do you hear that, Haku-chan?"

She stopped, and then she heard the baby's cries as well. Dell immediately got off the front seat and rushed towards the sounds, and Haku climbed out and followed after her brother. The two young adults run up the hill past the trees, where they find a basket sitting next to a tombstone. Dell and Haku walk up to the basket, and they discover...

"A baby..." Dell whispered.

"A baby girl... but who would do such a thing...?"

Dell, as he held the now quiet child, discovered the note, which Haku noticed and unpins from the basket.

_To Whomever Finds Our Daughter,_

_We can never live much longer, and we fear living a life on the run with little Hitomi. It is with heavy hearts, that we leave this world to escape the cruelty that plagues us. We only hope that you find it within your heart to take Hitomi, who is eight months old, with you, and raise her as your own daughter. We are sorry that what we have done is a cowardly act by drowning ourselves at the cape, but our father and mother would desire our deaths if we were caught... and we do not want our daughter to suffer as well. Please, never neglect her. And tell Hitomi when she is older, that we will always watch over her from heaven._

_Love now and always,_

_Ishtal Rin, Hitomi's mother  
Ishtal Sekai, Hitomi's father_

Dell and Haku stared at the note, and then at the sleeping Hitomi. They made a realization, that this baby girl was a product of incest, between her parents, who were brother and sister. The signs were noticable in the note. "Dell..." Haku whispered, as she peeks behind him, to look at the sleeping child once again.

"We'll take care of her," he said, before fishing out of his robes a carton of cigs, which he takes one into his mouth, but doesn't light it.

Haku smiled. "Then, let us leave, niisan."

They take the basket with them and kept the note as well, taking their new adopted daughter away, and into a new life. Unlike Len and Rin's bodies being found and recovered, Sekai and Rin's bodies remained lost... yet they too gained a tombstone marking their deaths three months later, which sit side-by-side under the sakura tree in the backyard of their home they enjoyed playing by as children. It only has their names engraved on the rock's surface.

_Ishtal Sekai, Ishtal Rin_

* * *

**Well... this one-shot follows with the plot of Drowning Ourselves at the Cape, which is a sad but beautiful song/PV. There's hinted Len K./Rin K., but this pairing focuses on my two created Vocaloid characters Sekai Ishtal and Rin Ishtal. Reiew if you wish... and watch the PV too, it's so beautiful and sad to watch/listen to.**


End file.
